


Kitten

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis, Ignis commits crimes against the Kingdom, Kitten Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave Noctis, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: The Prince of Insomnia had lost track of how many days he had been declared “missing.” But oddly enough, it didn’t really bother him. Being away from the responsibilities that came with his title, as well as being constantly adored, it was the perfect life.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Kitten

The room Noctis was kept it was more of a studio apartment. He wasn’t allowed near the windows, but he could tell he was nowhere near the ground. In fact, the only areas he was allowed to venture to were the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and occasionally the dining area but only when it was time to eat. 

The Prince of Insomnia had lost track of how many days he had been declared “missing.” But oddly enough, it didn’t really bother him. Being away from the responsibilities that came with his title, as well as being constantly adored, it was the perfect life. 

He’ll admit, the first couple months he was scared as hell. The first night was especially bad, he didn’t sleep and the clinking of the chain clamped to his ankle didn’t do much for comfort. He couldn’t understand why his retainers, his closest friends, had done this. He couldn’t fathom how they never got in trouble for his disappearance either. That night, they told him they were taking him somewhere special, that it was a surprise, one that he would never forget. And how could he. 

Once they had brought him to the apartment, their demeanors had changed. The door was locked and suddenly they had him pinned, despite his best efforts to squirm or warp out of their grip. He was shackled, stripped of any weapons and of his phone with apologetic looks from Prompto and Gladio. Ignis, however... 

Ignis had been just as stern as ever. If he could somehow seem even more serious than normal, he did so that night. From what Noctis could piece together from his few months of living here, kidnapping him and keeping him here in this apartment was all Ignis’ plan. Being incredibly smart, he probably was the reason Noct hadn’t ever been found and the reason the three of them still had their heads after “losing” him. 

A few weeks after that night, Noctis was told why they had done this. They sat in the living room; Prompto fidgeting and teary-eyed, Gladio with eyes cast into his lap, and Ignis with legs crossed and expression just as serious as before. They- well, mostly Ignis- explained in detail about what would become of Noct if he lived out his life the way he was supposed to. How he was fated to die. Although they realized how selfish it was, the three couldn’t imagine a world without their beloved prince, so they thwarted the gods’ plans and kept him alive. They left the conversation off on “the gods will choose someone else” and it was never brought up again. 

As Noctis had settled in those next following weeks, he came to realize that his situation wasn’t really that bad. He could sleep in all the time in the huge bed that was provided, was fed delicious meals catered by Ignis himself, could play video games and watch TV all day long with no consequences. He had no chores, no responsibilities; it was perfect. However, once the others had noticed he had finally settled, something changed. 

They could all be on the couch one night, watching a movie, when Gladio’s arm would move from the top of the couch to around Noct’s waist, hand resting on his hip. Prompto and Noct could be playing video games, laughing and joking around as usual, but Prompto’s eyes would linger a second too long or his fingers would brush against the other’s hand more often. But most of all, the way Ignis was acting had Noct’s attention and in more ways than one. They could be seated together on the couch when a firm grip would pull him to his chest. Long fingers would find their place within Noct’s silky hair, or brushing softly against his cheek. At first, Noctis had thought it was Ignis’ way to help him cope with his new life. A way to soothe and comfort him. But every once in a while, whether Ignis was running through basic rules again or even if they were sat down at dinner, the strange behavior would return. Ignis would grip his chin and guide his eyes up to him. His green, piercing gaze would look Noct over and the intensity behind those eyes gave him goosebumps. After this kept occurring, Noctis thought perhaps it was Ignis’ way of checking on him, making sure he wasn’t going crazy being boarded up in the apartment. But even that didn’t seem quite right. 

Another few weeks had gone by and Noctis no longer payed attention the strange little quirks from his friends. He had accepted that this was his life now, and it could be far, far worse. Again, however, once the others had noticed this, things changed.

The first time he’s pinned to his bed, all three of them were present. Prompto, apologetic as always, held down his left side as Gladio easily pinned him on his right, growling something like “calm the hell down” as Noct had thrashed and fought against them in fear and confusion. Then Ignis appeared above him. His gloved hand ran smoothly up his leg to his thigh, all the way to his hip, shushing him in a calming tone. 

Unsure of what was happening, Noct had no other choice but to listen. His sudden compliance had made Ignis’ lips part in a smile. “Good boy.” He had purred.

Everything from then on was blurry in Noctis’ memory. He had somehow become undressed and he didn’t quite remember how Ignis entered him so easily but he did remember the way the advisor made him feel. There was no pain, not once, and every spot Ignis hit was pure ecstasy. He barely remembered the glazed over gazes of the other two, only that they watched with interest and did well at their job of keeping him held down. He had writhed and moaned so loud he was surprised Ignis did not scold him afterwards. The only thing he remembered from after was that Ignis had very gently taken care of him and cleaned him up while the others disappeared for a while. 

They all had shared the bed that night. 

The following morning, Ignis had made a huge breakfast of pancakes and Noct’s favorite totally-bad-for-you syrup. If Noct harbored any bad feelings, he certainly didn’t show it and happily went to town on Ignis’ breakfast. It definitely cleared the unnoticed tension between the three of them. 

The second time Noct was pinned to his bed, he had been expecting it. Ignis’ fingers lingered on him all day and small kisses were gingerly placed on his neck a short while before as they lounged on the couch watching tv. Noctis obediently lay still, squirming only when Ignis’ touch made him. If it was possible, the second time was even better. Ignis didn’t let up after the first tight coil in Noct’s stomach released. With elegance and patience, he pulled release after release from Noctis until the prince was trembling with exhaustion. He was taken care of and put to bed immediately after. When he woke up, the shackle around his ankle had disappeared. Feeling the weight gone, he sat up to look, and that was when he felt something brush up against his throat. What had taken its place was around his neck - a beautiful, pink leather collar. 

~ 

Now, Noctis is free to roam the apartment as he so chooses, as long as he keeps in mind the rules Ignis had set about staying away from windows or causing too much noise when nobody is home. Noct is happy with that, he usually stays in bed until one of them comes home, anyway. 

Ignis is usually the first one home and by the time Noct crawls out of bed to greet him, he is already starting on dinner. Sleepily, Noctis approaches him and lets out a small trill as Ignis kisses his forehead. “What are you making?”

“Grilled barramundi with Leiden pepper that you will eat.” He says with such a tone that Noctis can’t argue. 

Once the other two get home and become settled, Ignis finishes up preparing dinner and together they all sit at the table. Not allowed to talk about their days at the Citadel or their jobs surrounding Noctis’ older life, they talk about leisurely things such as new movies or games coming out, or any gifts Noctis would like. And, as Ignis ordered, Noct ate as many peppers as he could handle. Despite his serious mask, Noct could tell that Ignis was pleased. 

After dinner, the three disperse to the living room as Ignis takes to cleaning up. Gladio takes to an armchair while Prompto to the couch, propping his feet up on the small coffee table. As Noctis follows, Gladio gestures him over with a finger. “Come here.” 

Obediently, the former prince approaches him and sits in his lap. As Gladio’s hands find his waist, Noctis shyly hides his face in the other’s shoulder and softly mewls. 

“Good boy...” Gladio grumbles, using his fingers to rubs into Noct’s spine to reward him. Prompto looks up from his phone for a moment before casting his gaze away again. Gladio catches it however. “What’s the matter?” 

“It’s nothing.” Prompto replies weakly. 

“That look didn’t seem like ‘nothing’ to me.” 

“I-It’s just... y’know...” He starts. “Do you ever wonder if... this was the right thing to do?” Prompto flicks his eyes over and before Gladio has the chance to reply, he tosses his phone aside and continues. “Obviously I don’t want to lose him. I never did, I’m-... I... I just want to make sure he’s happy. We’ve made Noct completely...” His eyes fall to Noct watching him from his place in Gladio’s lap. 

“Completely different. I get it. But this is for his own good. This is for all of us.” Gladio’s grip tightens around Noct as if to affirm the statement. “He’s still Noctis, he’s just... open to our advances.”

“Gladio, the first time we held him down and-...” Tears well up in his eyes and he looks away. “We didn’t even know how he felt.”

Ignis’ voice sounds from behind him. “The two of you in the kitchen please. Now.” His voice was calm but there was fire behind his eyes. 

Gladio slips Noct off his lap and follows Prompto into the kitchen. Ignis gestures him over and Noctis obeys, allowing Ignis to brush stray hairs from the prince’s face. “Don’t you worry about what they have said. You are doing perfectly, my love. I will make sure you are cared for and adored so long as you are within my care.” Noctis nods and Ignis lovingly pats his cheek. “Now play with your toys while I speak to them. Do not come into the kitchen until I allow it.” And with that, he joins the others waiting for him. 

Sighing, Noctis returns to his room to look through his belongings, but nothing catches his interest. The others’ hushed voices and low tones made him nervous. He wasn’t sure what they would be talking about, but Ignis seemed pissed. He would hate to be on the other end of that. 

Prompto said that he had changed, that they made him different from what he was like before. Noct couldn’t see the difference Prompto was talking about, but if it was worrying to his friend then maybe whatever change it was, it wasn’t for the better. However, both Ignis and Gladio seemed to be happy with him now more than ever. When he obeyed their simple orders, he was rewarded with treats and gifts. So what if he was a little more compliant than before? 

A few more minutes of hushed voices pass and the doorknob to Noct’s room twists before the door opens. “Noctis?” 

Peeking up to Ignis’ voice, Noct hops off the bed and goes to his retainer, who only reaches out to brush hair away from his prince’s face. Noct only leans into the touch and looks up at the other dutifully. 

“You are free to return to the living room.” He says. Although it’s well hidden, Noct could hear solemn in his tone. Whatever the three of them had talked about must have stressed Ignis enough to allow his feelings to be shown, even if they were very faint. “Prompto and Gladio will not discuss such trivial things in front of you again. And if they do, pray tell me so I may handle it appropriately.” 

Noctis reaches up to place a hand over the one at his cheek. “Yes, Ignis.” He mumbles before slowly guiding his palm to his mouth, placing small kisses to comfort him. “Whatever you say.” 

Ignis’ eyes darken as he watches him, breath catching as he’s caught off guard by Noct’s sudden intimate action. He watches, pointed eyes analyzing as always, as Noctis kisses up to his wrist. He stops then slowly looks up at him with a warm smile. 

With bits and pieces of his mask chipped away by his actions, Noct could finally see behind those cool, calculated eyes. He could tell Ignis was surprised by his show of affection. He could also tell that he was thinking. But thinking about what, he didn’t know. 

Ignis raises his hand and grabs Noct’s face to keep him held there. His gaze is sharp, yet a hint of darkness that he noticed before still remains. “What a good boy you are... And you even did what you were asked at dinner, did you not?” 

“Mmn.” 

“I see... Very well. I will see to it that you get a reward soon.” His hand releases its grip and he steps back. “Come have dessert before you turn in for the night.” 

Smiling, Noctis follows him into the kitchen. He notices Gladio at his place on the couch, but Prompto was nowhere to be seen. As he turns to ask about where he was, Ignis carefully eases brownies from the oven. “Here you are, Noct. Let them cool before serving yourself some.”

“Thanks... um... Where’s Prompto?” 

There’s silence for a moment and the air thickens with an awkwardness that puts Noct on edge. The two retainers make eye contact and Noct sees it and only makes his anxiousness worse. “Where is he?” He asks with more force. 

“He walked out.” Gladio rumbles from the chair. “He’s upset. It’s better to let him blow off some steam before going after him.” 

“Alone? He’s out there alone?!”

“Noct, I need you to remain calm. Prompto can handle himself well. He is a royal retainer after all.“ Ignis pushes his glasses up before crossing his arms. “I do not want you stressed. He most likely went home for the night, he was tired and allowed his emotions free reign.” 

“But he’s upset! Don’t you think we should go find him? I know all of the places he likes to go when he’s upset, let’s go look-“ Noct is cut off by Ignis firmly gripping his shoulder. He didn’t even hear the other approach, only the sudden pressure of his fingers in his shoulder. 

“Noctis, what have I told you about leaving this apartment?” Shivers shoot up Noct’s spine as Ignis’ chipper tone contrasts the iron grip he has on the prince. He ushers the other foreword, leading Noct to the living room. 

“You told me not to, but-“ 

Ignis pushes down on Noct’s shoulder, having him sit on the couch before him. Gladio tenses but Ignis holds a hand out to him and the other stops, watching carefully. Analyzing the boy in front of him, Ignis takes a moment before saying, “You are to never leave this apartment without my permission. Never, under any circumstances, are you allowed to walk through that door without myself or with Gladio or Prompto without my authorization. Do I make myself clear, Noctis?” 

The prince lazily rests his back against the couch and pouts. “Crystal.” He murmurs. 

“I will find Prompto and make sure he is safe. Gladio, if you would...” With a slight nod of his head, Ignis gestures to Noct. 

“Yeah, no biggie. I’ll watch Princess while you’re out.” He grumbles in response. 

Ignis takes the keys from the kitchen counter and pulls on his jacket. “If I should take longer than an hour, put him to sleep and wait for my return.” 

“Got it. Good luck finding Chocobo.” Gladio rumbles before loudly saying, “And be careful.” 

“When am I ever not?” And with that, Ignis is gone.


End file.
